


Everlasting Light

by lonelydaisies



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, i wrote this super quickly bc i had so much fun with it lmao, im such a lesbian holy shit! anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelydaisies/pseuds/lonelydaisies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're hurt while out scavenging with Rey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everlasting Light

The searing pain that shoots through your leg is enough to make you see stars, the sound of your cracking ankle reverberating in your ringing ears, casting out Rey’s shouting almost completely.

It was dark in the abandoned fighter- you knew it was a bad decision to scavenge for parts inside but Rey had a way of talking you into these sort of things. It had gone well at first, with a few small parts shoved into the bag strapped tightly around your waist you were feeling pretty positive about how your day had been going; but the second the rope that had been keeping you up in the air began to fray, you knew there was hell to come.

It happened in a flash; the second the rope snapped and sent you flying to the ground you were expecting your life to be pretty much over by this point, and though you were very much alive, the pain that you were feeling right now sure made you wish that you weren’t.

Rey is still shouting your name as she lowers herself, moving quickly though making sure she doesn’t end up in the same predicament as yourself. You can see the concern etched onto her features once she kneels above you, a few stray baby hairs sticking to her forehead from sweat.

She shifts your body in attempt to move you into a more comfortable position off of your now injured ankle, but it results in the pain worsening at a sickening pace and your chest feels heavy, head spinning with thoughts of panic. Rey’s hand comes behind you to cradle your head, neck weak from the pain that wracks through your body and you bring a hand up to grab onto her arm,

“I’m scared.” you choke out, tears pooling at the pink ducts of your eyes and you can tell that she too is trying her very best not to cry, she has to be strong for you, she tells herself. 

She has to get you somewhere safe.

“Hold on, please.” her voice wavers and raises a pitch at her plea, hand beneath your head shaking just as yours are and she looks around frantically for an escape plan.

“Give me your arm.” Rey commands, and it takes a moment but you’re able to wrap it around her shoulders, “Just- take a deep breath, okay? It’ll hurt, but we have to get out of here.”

Biting your lip, you do as you’re told. With a deep breath in through your nose, she attempts to help you up onto your feet. She moves slowly, carefully trying her hardest not to hurt you in any way, but you lose your footing and you cry out in pain, ears ringing louder and vision even fuzzier than just moments ago.

“I’m scared,” you repeat, panic obvious in your tone, and Rey is telling you that it’s alright, she’ll get you out of here but she’s fading; everything surrounding you is fading into a blissful silence.

And then everything is black.

_________________________

There’s a soothing warmth on your forehead, a welcomed feeling compared to the terrible pain you had gone through hours earlier. You hum in content, moving closer into whatever was touching you, the small shift of your position knocking you wide awake as the pain in your ankle radiates throughout your entire left leg.

Your eyes shoot open, meeting Rey’s in return and she looks more than relieved to know that you’re awake- that you’re alive.

“Thank the maker,” she whispers, breathless as she brushes your hair back, leaning into you to press a loving kiss onto your forehead.

Rey sniffles as she pulls away, wiping at her eyes with her forearm, her eyes locked with yours as sweet relief finally begins to wash over her.

“How long was I out?” you ask quietly, vision blurry from sleep as you look around your shared makeshift home.

“The sun went down hours ago, I-” she shakes her head at herself, squeezing her eyes shut tight, “I didn’t even think to pay attention, I’m sorry, I was just so worried and-”

“Rey, hey,” you reach for her hand, calloused fingers lacing with your own and you give a reassuring squeeze, “it’s fine, I’m fine.”

“Yeah.” taking in a deep breath, she shakes her head quickly, sniffing once more before laughing at herself, “Yeah, you are.”

Reluctantly, Rey lets go of your hand, forcing herself up and scurrying over to the corner where a small table resides, scooping up whatever was on it into her hands before making her way back over to you, kneeling down to place it all before you.

“You need to eat.”

The food is already prepared, it’s the same shit as always but now your mouth is practically watering as you realize just how hungry you actually are. Propping yourself up on your elbows, you place a light kiss on her cheek, smiling widely as you witness those beautiful cheeks tint a rosy red.

In one quick, painful motion, you sit yourself up completely, biting back your groans of pain as you lean your back against the wall behind you.

Handing you the piece of bread, she licks a few crumbs off from the tips of her fingers, grinning to herself as you practically eat the entire thing in one big bite. Rey sits with you as you eat, running a hand through your hair every now and then and it’s impossible to keep that ridiculous smile off of her face.

“It looks like you wrapped up my ankle pretty well.” you mention, mouth full of food.

“I tried my best,” she says with a shrug, “you won’t be scavenging for a long time, though.”

“But-”

“Please don’t fight me on this.” she begs, exhaustion obvious in her voice because she just wants you safe, the thought of somehow losing you to much for her to bare.

You agree with a subtle nod, gulping down your food before letting out a heavy sigh, “You look tired.”

She raises her eyebrows in amusement, "I feel like death.”

Opening up your arms to her, she crawls up beside you with a shy smile, the two of you wrapping each other up in an affectionate embrace, all the while Rey making sure not to hurt you in any sort of way.

Chilly nights on Jakku were rare, the hot and dry climate usually never changing, but tonight was one of those special nights when you could feel all those little goosebumps rise on your sun kissed flesh, the warmth of Rey’s body against yours even more enjoyable than before.

“Thank you for saving me,” you whisper, breaking the content silence between you two, “I love you.”

“Mm,” she hums against your neck as she snuggles up closer to you, hair falling out of her buns a bit as it tickles you slightly, “I love you, too.” Rey places a kiss against your jawline, arms squeezing tighter around you as she does, “So much.”

**Author's Note:**

> UM I'm actually really proud of this for whatever reason so I'm posting it here because why not! I love Rey so much you know that scene in the grinch when his heart grows like 100000x its original size? That's me with Rey


End file.
